Mighty Morphin' Parody Rangers: Back To Action!
by BlueWolf83
Summary: Rocky to Billy: Wow… kinda gives a whole new meaning to ‘sleeping with the fishes’, doesn’t it? Please read and review. Thanks! God Bless you!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the Power Rangers, Bulk, Skull, or Zordon… but I may own some parts to Alpha 5… I can't remember. Oh well.  I will be asking for a David Yost and an Austin St. John for Christmas, so until I get them, I disclaim them too. _

**Author's Note**: _The first chapters are short on purpose. Please, do NOT flame me for this. Believe it or not, I know what I'm doing._

**God Bless**, and may the power protect you!

            Regards,

        **~*BlueWolf*~**

**aND nOW, oN wITH tHE sTORY!**

****


	2. The Arrival: Part I

Heat could be seen rising from the pavement as a young man stepped out of his new Jeep Grand Cherokee. The vehicle was the color black with gold trim and lettering… a constant reminder of the powers he had lost all those years ago. But he didn't seem to mind; the memories were good… well, most of them, anyway. He smiled as he caught sight of his girlfriend's pink Miata already in the parking lot. "This is going to be an interesting day," he chuckled and made his way into the old familiar building in front of him.


	3. The Arrival: Part II

A red sports car and a white Mustang convertible screeched to a halt in adjacent parking spaces. The driver of the red car was quick to exit his vehicle, while the other driver took her time, looking in her rearview mirror to apply her lipgloss. The man stood patiently on the sidewalk as his girlfriend dropped her cosmetics into her bag and opened her door. "Something's different," she exclaimed, her accent quite evident. She daintily slid off of her white-tiger covered seat, shut her door, and walked to the sidewalk. 

            "Yeah…" the man replied slowly. "Something _is_ different…I just wish I could put my finger on what it is."

            And with that, the two shrugged and walked inside the building.

            ~*~*~


	4. The Arrival: Part III

"So, what is this place?" the convertible driver asked.

            "What?! Don't you recognize the old Youth Center?" Adam Park, with Tanya in tow, walked up to his old friend.

            "Adam!" Kat exclaimed excitedly. She looked around at all of her friends. "What are you all doing here?"

            "Probably the same thing you are," Rocky spoke up from behind his hot fudge sundae.

            "Yeah, my communicator went off at 3am a couple of days ago and someone told me to come here… that the fate of the world was at hand." Zack approached the group.

            "Same here," Aisha interjected.

            Jason walked over, his arm around Kim. "Guys, something is definitely up…."

            "Yes, Jason… something _is_ up. And now, Rangers, if you would all kindly sit _down_, we will start the meeting as soon as they arrive." A familiar voice spoke up from behind the group.

            Tommy was the first to speak. "Bulk?"

            Kim was next. "Skull?"

            Then Adam. "Who's 'they'?"

            The two former bullies kept menacing looks on their faces as they escorted the confused Rangers over to the bleachers. "You will all find out in due time, my dear Rangers," Bulk smirked, while Skull just stood there chewing his gum.

            "Wait a minute… how'd you know …." Jason was cut off by the earth-shattering sound of an engine being revved far more than it needed to be.

            ~*~*~


	5. Untitled Chapter IV

~*~*~

            Out in the parking lot, a brand-new shiny black Hummer was double-parked.

            "You know, that's not good for the car…" the blonde in the front passenger seat stated.

            "Uh oh…" the brunette sharing the back seat murmured under her breath. "Lisa, you did it now!" she exclaimed and quickly made an exit.

"Bite me," the dark-haired driver shot back. "Besides, it's not a car, anyway. It's my Urban Assault Vehicle!

The young man, who now had the back seat all to himself, had a strange gleam in his eye and began to stroke the upholstery. "My preciousssss…." 

            Both Lisa and the driver raised an eyebrow and quickly exited the vehicle.

            When they were safely on the sidewalk, the driver turned to the sane passengers. "Erin, Lisa, you all right?"

            "Yeah, Mel, I'm fine." Erin smiled. "Dude, that _was kinda creepy…."_

            "Affirmative… I mean, uh, I agree… dude…" Lisa blushed. "Sorry."

            "Jesse just gets like that sometimes," Melanie shrugged off the boy's odd behavior as if it was nothing. "You get used to it after a while."

            "If you say so…" Lisa trailed off and shot Erin a skeptical look. Nobody noticed Jesse had snuck up behind them.

            "Melanieeeeeeeeee!!! I wanna drive the Hummer back home!"

            An irritated sigh escaped from Melanie. "No, Jesse! I really don't want my brand new $70,000 vehicle to end up at the bottom of the lake!"

            While Erin was trying to help Mel deal with Jesse, Lisa turned around and looked out at the parking lot. She noticed a 2004 black Eclipse parked under a tree, and locked her eyes on it. _What a beautiful car,_ she thought, before realizing that the driver was watching them… very intently.

            "Guys," she turned back to her group. "I do believe we are being watched," she said quietly, and quickly ushered the others into the building.


	6. First Impressions

            ~*~*~

            The former Rangers were too busy arguing with Bulk and Skull over how they knew they were Rangers to notice the new arrivals. Erin, Melanie, Jesse, and Lisa strolled silently to the middle of the room. Each was clad from head to toe in black, with Jesse and Mel in black hoodies and Erin and Lisa in leather jackets. The four smirked as they listened to the conversations going on around them.

            "So, how did you know we're the Power Rangers?"  Kim kept her voice low.

            Skull gave a maniacal laugh. "Oh c'mon! You mean aside from the monochromatic wardrobe and those weird watch-y things?...."

            "They're called 'communicators', Skull." Bulk rolled his eyes at his companion. 

            "Oh yeah. Sorry," Skull sulked.

            "How about how the number of you always seemed to change whenever a Ranger was created, or a power was taken away?" Melanie butted in, causing all eyes to focus on the newcomers.

            "How about the way you always seemed to disappear whenever there was a monster attack?" Erin piped up.

            "Or the way you talked to Zordon as well as morphed in public?" Lisa brought up, quietly.

            "Or the way that I'm addicted to coffee!!!!" Jesse grinned wildly, gaining shocked faces and blank stares from the others.

            "Yeah, we really _were_ that obvious, weren't we?" a soft voice spoke up from just inside the door.

            13 pairs of eyes now turned to stare at the newest and last arrival: a man in a black leather jacket, black slacks, black shoes, and a pair of black Oakley's smiled warmly at the crowd. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and took a step forward, removing the sunglasses. Again, he looked at his old friends, and then to the 4 people he didn't recognize. "You guys didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original Blue Ranger, did you?" he smirked.

            Lisa's mouth almost dropped open. "Oh my gosh… he's gorgeous!" she hissed to Erin.

            "BILLY!!" Kat shrieked, struggling out of Tommy's arms and smothering her old friend with a huge hug. 

            "Nice to see you too, Katherine," Billy chuckled. "All of you." His gaze shifted to Lisa. He grinned and whispered "Hi," before giving her a wink. She smiled back and blushed.

            "Wow! You don't look like you've aged a day!" Kat playfully touched his cheek.

            Billy blushed slightly. "What can I say, the Eternal Falls worked… rather well, I might add."

            "Oh, that's right! You went to what's-it-called with what's-her-name…" Rocky looked up from his sub sandwich.

            "Aquitar with Cestria," Billy was somewhat annoyed that his friend couldn't remember.

            "Wow… kinda gives a whole new meaning to 'sleeping with the fishes', doesn't it?" Rocky joked.

            The entire group snickered quietly as Billy's face turned every shade of red and purple imaginable. 

            "That _never happened!" The young scientist exclaimed, stealing a glance at Lisa._

            "Uh huh… sure…." Rocky rolled his eyes as he laughed at his own joke.

            "It _didn't!"_

            "Alright, alright guys…" Melanie interrupted. "Now, as much as I'm sure it would thrill Lisa to see Billy take off his jacket and pound on Rocky, we've got some business to attend to."

            Lisa blushed again and quickly tried to regain her composure. "Guys, we've got a serious situation on our hands… you're the only ones who can help us."

            "Well, how about you quit stalling and just tell us what's going on?!" Tommy growled as he attempted to pull his girlfriend off of Billy.

            "How about you sit down and shut up?!" Erin shot back.

            "You're not the leader here, anymore, Tommy." Lisa gave him a sympathetic smile.

            "No, I AM!!!!" Jesse screeched.

            "You have to forgive Jesse, he didn't have his Haldol this morning," Erin glared at the young man who was now trying to pull gum off the bottom of his shoe with his teeth.

            "Yeah, he's still pissed he got the Chicken Zord," Melanie snorted.

            "Wait, you guys are Power Rangers?"  Tanya asked, a bit confused.

            "Well, not exactly. Zordon had to think of something to appease Jesse so he wouldn't destroy what was left of the Power Chamber." Lisa replied.

            "Zordon's back?!" everyone's head shot up and Rocky dropped his sandwich on the floor.

            "How is that possible?!"

            "How long has he been back?"

            "How _did you get him back?"_

            "Who's gonna pay me for the sandwich I just dropped?!"

            Melanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah… Zordon's back." She shifted her gaze to Lisa. "And I'll let Lisa fill you in on how it happened," she finished, nastily.

            All eyes shifted to the young blonde woman. "Well…" she stammered. "Erin, Jesse, and I were doing some very interesting work with neutrinos in my lab, and somehow we managed to tap into the Morphin' Grid. Before we knew it, we had been teleported to the Power Chamber, which had been restored when Zordon's tube was shattered by Andros. Most of the equipment, amazingly enough, was still fully functional, so Erin and I started playing around with axionic flux discriminators, quantum anaphasic vertion scanners, biomimetic containment capacitors…."

            Lisa was cut off by Melanie. "That's all fine and dandy, but could you get to the point?!... and do it IN ENGLISH!"

            Lisa felt her face grow hot. "Fine," she growled. "Pretty much, we learned of Zordon after doing some research through the hard copies of data found down in the sub-basement of the Command Center. We then figured out a way to bring Zordon back by using the neutrinos in the Morphin' Grid, but just as I flipped the switch, Jesse tripped over some wire sticking out from the panel below and spilled his coffee all over the controls…and thus bringing back Zordon…" she paused as a pained look came over her face. "… and his evil counterpart, Zordonicus."

            Adam looked at Lisa for a moment with wide eyes before fainting and falling off the bleachers.


End file.
